The Choices You Make
by nonchalance
Summary: The story of a broken jedi reconnecting herself with the force. Based on The Sith Lords.


**Author's Notes**: Woot, I finally finished the first chapter and am satisfied with it :. Questions and comments can be directed to

_Awaken! Awaken from a thousand years of slumber  
__Open my eyes, the truth uncovers from a veil of darkness  
__Those final words of certainty are graven in my mind  
__Reality is closing as I realize the pain forever  
__Graven worlds are gone by the dead embrace of god  
__The times I watched you cry buried deep in blasphemy  
__The gates of lovelorn eden is dream that feasts inside my mind  
__Take me to a place where dead conceil all thoughts_  
- Awaken, Amethyst

­­-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-

**Chapter 1:** Awaken

They say that everything in life is connected. No matter how small or insignificant an action may seem to you, it's reaction may in turn be huge. For instance if a butterfly flying over water flaps its wings contributing to the air flow and motion in the air. This causes water to move, and in turn can cause a title wave. Do I believe in such things? Maybe. After everything that has happened in my life one has to wonder if there are even such hidden meanings. Maybe life is just a bunch of moments not having any subtle hidden agenda? Whatever the real truth is I know that I have made my decisions, and there is no turning back.

­­-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-

::Awaken::

"Ugh," Trishelle groaned as she peeled her wet face from the sterile surface of the medical bay. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to regain all of her senses. Ignoring the horrid pain overcoming her entire body she opened up her eyes. Her vision was blurry and it was even more difficult to see considering she had to suddenly adjust to the fluorescent lighting beaming down on her.  
"Man, I must have gotten really drunk last night because I don't remember a damn thing... and this bloody headache," Trishelle cursed under her breath as she caressed her temples. She tried to recall what happened but it only worsened the headache so she decided to focus on the now. She was in, what it seemed to be, an abadoned facility. The only people in she could see were the lifeless bodies floating in the kolto tanks. Feeling cold and uncomfortable staring at dead bodies, in her underwear no less, Trish took her cue to leave to the next room.  
In the room there was a computer console and a lab station. She logged onto the computer and opened up the door behind her and the morgue. Seeing how she had no idea where she was she viewed the logs. The logs were full of static and incomplete but at the end she had a pretty good feeling that she shouldn't be at one place for too long. She took a step back as she saw the information that was on the screen. Someone had given all the people in the kolto tanks, including her a high dose of sedatives. "Thank god for my training.." Trish whispered as she logged off.  
After scavaging all that she could from the area she decided to explore the morgue. There were only two bodies but Trish got the creepy feeling that there were more corpses. One was an old woman wearing a brown cloak that concealed her eyes. Her thick, gray hair was tied into two braids that fell on each side of her face. The woman showed no signs of life and had nothing of use on her so Trish moved on to the next person. Trish reached into the pocket of the second person and got her first weapon, a plasma torch. It wasn't what she had hoped for but it would have to do. Before she could move she was startled by the rough voice of a woman behind her.  
"Find what you're looking for amongst the dead?"  
Trishelle turned and saw her standing face to face with the old woman who she could've sworn was dead herself.

­­-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-­·▪­·-

Atton let out a sigh as he looked at the ceiling in pure boredem. It had been two days since he was locked up in the prision of Peragus station and there were no signs of him being let out. In fact the previous day the officials refused to listen to his pleas of innocence and even stopped feeding him. Atton stratched the back of his head as he noticed the doors in front of him sliding open.  
"Nice outfit. What you miners change regulation uniform while I've been in here?" Atton couldn't help but let out in a risqué tone. The woman looked stunned for a moment but amusement won over as she raised her eyebrow in retortion.  
"I was wondering why they locked you up," She replied stopping in front of the cell.  
"Nah, security claimed I violated some trumped up regulation or another. Take it up with them if you want. They stopped listening to me shortly after they stopped feeding me. Now that's criminal."  
"Maybe I could help you if I knew who you were," the woman pointed out.  
"Atton, Atton Rand. Excuse me if I don't shake hands. The field only causes minor electrical burns."  
"I'm Trishelle Moore. Well Atton, you wouldn't happen to know anything about why this facility is pretty much deserted, would you?" Trishelle asked which almost sounded like an accusation.  
"You mean before or after that jedi showed up? Either way it's a real short story. This jedi shows up. Where there's one that means the Republic is bound to be crawling up your ion engine. Some of the miners get the idea that since the Jedi is unconcsious they can collect the bounty the Exchange has on live jedi. Well, whatever passes for the law here didn't like that so the two groups started fighting. There was some big explosion, and then I was sitting here for a long time, and then you showed up in your underwear and things got a lot better." Atton knew he struck a nerve with the last comment because Trishelle turned a deep shade of pink.  
"Woah, woah, hold up. Did you say the Exchange has a bounty on Jedi? What the hell is up with that?" Trishelle interrupted him.  
Atton merely shrugged. He wanted to point out that not many people liked the jedi since the war but he didn't want to risk to piss off the only person who could let him out of the cage. He finally settled on, "Probably had to do with the Jedi Civil War. Everything's been screwed up since then."  
Trishelle gave off a weird look and continued, "Okay, you've lost me agian. I heard of a war between the Jedi and the Sith, not between Jedi."  
"Yeah, the war with Revan and Malak. Malak's a damn fool if you ask me. Not a good idea to piss off a belligerent woman who happens to have force powers. Well, he got his in the end when she killed him. Heh, women's revenge."  
"I heard she had to kill him. She had to save the Republic." Trishelle trailed off. Atton couldn't read minds but he could tell that it was a soft spot for her so he changed the subject.  
"Well luckily I wasn't there. And not like your half-naked interrogation isn't a personal fantasy of mine but... could you let me out now? I've kinda been in here for 48 hours.  
Trishelle smirked as she gingerly switched off the force cage.  
"Great now all we need to do is get to the Administration console."  
"Just stay in front of me and don't make any sudden movements," Trishelle replied sweetly as they ran for the console.


End file.
